lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frodo Baggins
Missing Quotes There are several quotes missing from this article. There is one particularly good discussion between Gandalf and Frodo that goes Like this: There was a knock at the door. "It's probably just Lobelia, back to say something nasty," Thought Frodo. The knocking intensified and Gandalf's hat appeared in the window. Gandalf: Frodo, if you don't open this door right now I shall blow it down! Frodo: My dear Gandalf! (as he rushes to the door) Come in, come in, I thought it was Lobelia. Gandalf: Well, than I quite forgive you. 03:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) A Concern on Semantics In the begining paragraph, it's stated that "he bore the One Ring to Mount Doom and there destroyed it", when in fact, as we all know, because of Gollum/Smeagol's obsession with the Ring, Frodo was 'robbed' of it briefly before Gollum/Smeagol fell into the Fire, where the Ring was destroyed. Frodo, physically, in the very end, had no influence on the Ring's destruction, and was, one might say, 'lucky' that Gollum/Smeagol came along at all to rob him. It is my opinion that the opening paragraph should read "he bore the One Ring to Mount Doom where it was destroyed. Suilad 04:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I made this same post almost exactly a while back, and it was apparently removed with no response or change in the article. I completely agree. :: 22:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Frodo Baggins Data urodzenia : 22.09.2968 Wiek : 33-50-53 lata Frodo Baggins Data urodzenia : 22.09.2968 Wiek : 33-50-53 lata Wzrost : 105 cm Gandalf confused? ... playing a joke on his fellow Hobbits by using the One Ring to disappear, leaving his fellow Hobbits '''as well as Gandalf confused'. The wizard managed to find Bilbo, however, and they had a long conversation and argument about the Ring.'' I quoted this from the wiki page about Frodo Baggins since the effect Bilbo's joke had on Gandalf isn't described correctly. I recently re-read the first book and it's clear that Gandalf knew about the ring and wasn't confused at all. Bilbo had already told him the true story and Gandalf even contributed to the joke by setting of a small explosion at the disappearance of Bilbo, a fact that made the hobbits highly suspicious of Gandalf after that. Now, I'm not used to editing wiki pages, so I'll stay out of it; however someone should make the change since it's quite misleading. frodo's weakness why does frodo always seem some weak he never even fights or kills anyone like the other hobbits he barely can make it to mount doom. An answer: There are several key errors in the main Frodo wiki page here, which takes the story from the Jackson movies rather than Tolkein's book, and it is actually those changes that make Frodo seem very weak in the movies where he is not weak in the original book. Principally, in Bree, Frodo is asked to sing a song, which Frodo could not refuse, since a Hobbit who refused to sing a song would be immediately suspicous, and sure enough, Frodo, being irrepressibly joyful (and as a result, strong, which is why Gandalf has given him the task of Ringbearer in the first place) gets so carried away with his song that he does a jig, falls from the table, and the ring, as is its wont, betrays him by slipping on his finger. Jackson's choice of making Frodo the over cautious worrier quieting his friend is baffling, and this wiki seems to reproduce this version, in which Frodo is neither joyful or strong, but weak and whiny, as if it were the original account. And the second error this wiki makes is that is says that Glorfindel leads him into Rivendell instead of Arwen. This is not true. Glorfindel tasks his horse to bring Frodo into Rivendell-and Frodo goes alone, with the horse, and even challenges the Riders, telling them boldy to go back to Mordor, unlike Jackson's version, where, once again, he is just the weak comatose charge or Arwen, or according to this wiki, Glorfindel. In fact, in the book, Glorfindel is well behind Frodo, driving the Riders into the River where they are swept up by Elrond's spell. I'm surprised these decisions by Jackson aren't talked about more, as they are crucial reasons why Frodo comes off as so weak and sad, unlike in the books, where he is chosen because he is strong, and that strength comes through clearly during the story 06:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC). Finger At The start of the hobbit when he is talking to bilbo is he missing most of his index finger (in 2012 version) category mistakes DarkLantern please delete the category Elf friends from the bottom of this page, I meant to put Elf Friend but didnt, and i dont know how to remove it Sorry. TheDragonLord (talk) 22:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It should be Elf Friends, it currently has the incorrect one Elf friends. Nvm I sorted it out sorry for confusuionTheDragonLord (talk) 23:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Dead or alive? Is Frodo dead or alive? I wanna know. -- TheSitcomLover[[ 5:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Pictures The start of the article has two many pictures clogging up thesection. I suggest some be moved or removed to make it look better. [[User:Matt Seay|Matt Seay (talk) 14:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy The second paragraph of the "Peter Jacksons Lord of the Rings trilogy" section appears to contain an error. "...Faramir yields to the power of the Ring briefly and takes Frodo, Sam, and Gollum to the city of Osgiliath. While they are there, Osgiliath is attacked by the Nazgûl and the forces of Mordor. Sam, Frodo, and Gollum are forced to flee through the sewers after Faramir regained his senses. In the movie adaptation, Faramir yielded to the power of the Ring briefly and took Frodo, Sam, and Gollum to the city of Osgiliath. While they were there, Osgiliath was attacked by the Nazgûl and the forces of Mordor. Sam, Frodo, and Gollum were forced to flee through the sewers, after Faramir regained his senses." 18:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Frodo as Bilbo's wife? Thoughts. Hi, I've owned many copies of LOTR and every one has the same error in it. And it's in the opening chapter. Old Noakes has this to say about Bilbo's alliance with Frodo. "It beats me why any Baggins of Hobbiton should go looking for a wife away there in Buckland...." A wife? Has anyone read any discussions about this? Why has this error not been resolved, why "wife" is in so very many copies of Rings? I appreciate any comments or observations. 5moses5 (talk) 03:54, March 3, 2017 (UTC) malayalam translation yo here’s a malayalam translation for the ‘translations around the world’ section: “ഫ്രോടോ ഭാഗ്ഗിൻസ്” 08:14, April 30, 2019 (UTC)